A checking apparatus configured to check the state of cable connection of a distribution board on which the cables are connected is proposed. The checking apparatus is configured to pick up images of a state in which cables each adhered with a bar code indicating identification information are connected to connection terminals on a terminal block of the distribution board with a camera, recognize positions and respective identification information of the cables, the terminal block, and the connection terminals from the picked up image, and determine the true-false states of the connections of the cables on the basis of a result of recognition.
However, the bar codes attached to the cables may be overlooked by being shielded by other components or the like. In such a case, in order to perform a true-false determination of all the connections by the checking apparatus described above, an operator needs to pick up images a plurality of times until all the cables are recognized and round up the results of recognition, which causes a problem that the workability of a connection confirmation process is complicated.